Who Will Love Me?
by Raijeria Deamion
Summary: 3 Months after Chase was defeated. The Sons of Ipswich think they finally got a rest...not. Someone from their past is back and she has secrets. Reid tried to forget her when she left 8 years ago, now that she's back is Reid going to lose his Sanity?
1. I'm Back

Who Will Love Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant members (although) I want Reid. The only character I do own however is Jaidyn, her and her past is mine evil laughing

Rating: I dunno…rated T? Maybe moving onto M if I feel like it

Summary: After Chase's death, things for The Sons of Ipswich has been quiet…too quiet. When someone from their past shows up 8 years later how will they react? How will they react when they realize that this "daughter" of Ipswich was some what in league with Chase?

Prologue to Chapter 1: Back From The Past

Caleb Danvers shoved clothes through his closet looking for something decent to wear for later on that night at Nicky's. It had been 3 months after Chase's disappearance. Caleb refused to believe that Chase was actually dead. A girl with green eyes and a butter toffee complexion sat on his bed watching him. "Big night?" she asked suddenly. Caleb nearly fell into his closet before turning around. His eyes opened full of shock. "Jai-Jaidyn?" she smiled at him. "Yea big brother, I'm Baaack!!"

Chapter 1: Back From The Past

There was nothing but silence in his room as Caleb stood there gaping at her. It's been 8 years since they'd seen each other and here she was on his bed, just like they used to so when they were younger. She spoke first. "You got bigger…still swim?" Caleb ran a hand through his short hair. "Yea actually. And you got…girlishly gorgeous." Jaidyn rolled her eyes. "Oh yea right what changed besides growing my hair back out?" Caleb smiled, eyeing her up and down. She was right, her hair was longer and curly, her eyes stayed the same though; the same mesmerizing green and her body…He felt his face grow hot as his gaze lingered over her curves. He tore his glance away as she smiled. "So…what's her name?" Caleb shook his head and looked at her. "How did you-" she cut him off with a raise of her eyebrow. "I don't need powers to see you're in love with someone, Caleb." He leaned against the door of his closet. "Jaidyn, it's been 8 years. No word from you, nothing. You didn't even tell us you were leaving." Jaidyn felt the hurt in his voice and stood up avoiding his gaze. "How are the others?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Jaidyn stepped to the door. "When and where?" Caleb smiled. "Place called Nicky's. Tonight. Around 9, don't be late." She nodded and stepped out the door. Caleb stopped her again. "Hey," she half turned her head, dark green eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "I- we missed you." She smiled, "Well, I'm back now." Then she was gone. Caleb shook his head and smiled. Tonight was goina be a night to remember.

**OMG that's it for the first chapter these are hard!! Lol I dunno…should I make it CalebOC or ReidOC someone message me so I can kno!! Please read and Review**


	2. Jaidyn?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! Except for Jaidyn!!

Also thanks for the REVIEWS!!! Luv you guys!

Reid and Tyler were at the pool tables as usual while Caleb and Pogue sat at a table eating. Pogue glanced at Caleb who was staring intensely at the door. "Dude, will you chill? Its

not like Chase is goina show up." Caleb smiled and muttered under his breath. "No. Someone much better." They both looked up as Reid and Tyler joined them at the table. Tyler

was ecstatic. "That's 50 bucks apiece in only 14 minutes. Really guys you should join the hustle." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Tyler what good is the money when you're dead?" Reid

grabbed a chair and leaned back in it, "Well we sure ain't dead yet." Caleb opened his mouth to say something but Tyler quickly chimed in to prevent a fight. "Where is Kate and

Sarah?" Caleb broke the mini staring war of wills with Reid to answer. " I don't know…at the dorms probably. Sarah had to study for something –" "So what are you not tellin'

us?" Reid broke in still staring intensely at Caleb who ignored him and kept talking. "-and Kate had a paper to write." Reid smirked knowing he was getting on Caleb's nerves. And

he meant to, he'd been trying to pick a fight with Caleb ever since he ascended. Wanting to see how strong Caleb actually was. Caleb gritted his teeth and kept telling himself

_Jaidyns on her way, keep your cool._ Pogue rolled his eyes at both Caleb and Reid's antics and glanced at the door. Once. Twice in disbelief. "Guys. Tell me I'm dreaming."

Everyone else looked by the bar, where Pogue was staring except of course for Reid. "She must be one good lookin' lass to have all ya'll starin' like tha-" he also turned his head

and fell silent. Tyler felt Reid stiffen, his face a mask of disbelief and pain. Tyler was the first one up. "JAIDYN?!"

Jaidyn had found Nicky's without a problem. She kept thinking back to what Caleb had said earlier, about the boys missing her. One name in particular stood out in her head.

_Reid…_she wondered how he looked, what he was like 8 years later. "If Caleb looks that good then I'm sure the other 'Sons of Ipswich' are just as hot." This was when she was

driving over to Nicky's. Now that she was in the place, she felt slightly unsure of herself. As soon as she stepped through the threshold, it felt like all eyes on her. "A little too damn

revealing maybe…" she silently swore at herself as she made her way to the bar. And she had the right to, Jaidyn decided to go with her name tonight. She wore a dark green half-

cut halter top, showing off her belly button ring and a black mini skirt, showing off her legs and hugging her curves. Looking through her things, she found a pair of black fingerless

gloves that she dawned on along with dark green open toed heels. _Hm, hopes this proves to Caleb and friends that I'm a girl._ She thought looking around. A certain voice

pierced through the music and commotion of Nicky's. "JAIDYN?!"

Uh Oh the meeting at Nicky's…Reid showing pain? Could this be a sign of something from the past? I dunno… yet!! Thanks Review Please!! And Chapter 3 is Up and thank you for those who did!!


	3. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Jaidyn 

Shout Outs to all the people that read and reviewed!! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: All Grown Up

Jaidyn ran towards the voice and in a flash had Tyler in her arms hugging him with a

ferocity. "Baby Boy!! Look at you!!" she held him away from her, and looked him up and

down. "Can't really call you that anymore, though can I?" Pogue still sat by a grinning Caleb

like he was in shock. He turned to Caleb, "Did you know about this?" Caleb kept his eyes

on Jaidyn and Tyler (who was examining each other, changes and whatnot.) "Yea she

appeared at my place earlier. I told her to meet us here." Pogue stood up next and took

Jaidyn's arms away from Tyler, pulling her into a hug. "Jaid." Was all he could say. She ran

her hands through his hair, "Aw, Pogey when did the hair come in?" he winced at the hated

nickname but then laughed as he swung her around. "When did you figure out you were a

girl?" She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Tyler. Looking around she noticed one

missing. "Where's Reid?" In all their excitement of seeing Jaidyn, they didn't see Reid slip

away overcome by emotions. "He was just here…" Jaidyn's smile dissipated a little. "He

hasn't forgiven me for leaving…huh?" Tyler placed a hand on her arm, serious now. "You

really hurt him." She shook her head, "Ty, there was no other way. Whenever he gets here I'll

explain it…because it's not like I had a choice."

In the bathroom, Reid stood leaned against the counter. He couldn't believe after all these

years, Jaidyn, his Jaidyn was back. "This is bullshit." He muttered to himself. Almost as

soon as he saw her all the emotions that took 7 ½ to sink, resurfaced in less than 5

seconds. Now she was back and boy was she hot. He fought his urges to run back and take

her into his arms. He took a deep breath and strolled out of the bathroom. From afar he saw

Jaidyn sit in between Tyler and Caleb, and on impulse his hands balled into fists. "Chill," he

muttered to himself. Blocking everything else from his mind, he casually sauntered up to

where they were sitting.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Reid's sarcastic voice seemed to cut through the aura

of happiness. Jaidyn looked up and her breath caught in her throat as her dark green eyes

met Reid's cool blue. Reid was one word. Hot. Broad shoulders, blond hair, and earring, he

looked nothing like she remembered. Reid, being up close to her now, gritted his teeth as

her scent invaded his nostrils. Vanilla and Black Current. _Damn her, she still smells the _

_same._ There was silence at the table as Reid and Jaidyn stared each other down. Caleb

felt the tension grow between them and decided to break the silence. "So Jaidyn, you were

goina tell us why you left." Jaidyn's eyes didn't leave Reid's as she opened her mouth to

speak, but Reid's voice over ruled hers. "Yea, ran away 'cause afraid you were goina be

labeled 'witchy'? You know Jaid; accidents like you caused are a rare find." His voice was

quiet yet the force at which he said it seemed to bounce off everything and hit Jaidyn in the

face. She stood up and squarely faced Reid. "If that's what you think then go ahead Reid.

It's been 8 years I thought maybe you'd grow up." Reid smirked, "Yea, it's been 8 years; you

still like practisin' your powers on people? Oh I forgot!" he fake gasped, "That's right! You

caused a fire and killed the last people you tried it on, who were they again?" he tapped his

chin, like he was thinking yet his eyes never left hers. He then snapped his fingers like he

had an epiphany, "Oh just your family, no one you cared about right?" Jaidyn's eyes began

to burn at his insult. Caleb was pissed. You could almost see the fire radiating from his

eyes. "Reid, stop." Pogue was shocked. "Reid, what the hell dude?" Jaidyn gritted her teeth

and ignored the other guys, brushing off Tyler's hand where he was trying to make her sit

down. _Why the hell is he trying to hurt me? To get me back from leaving? If only he'd _

_listen!_ she thought. Out loud she was determine not to let Reid see that his insult had hit

home. "Still an ass aren't you Reid?" he shrugged, "Rather be an ass than a scared little

bitch running away." He turned and walked away leaving Pogue shaking his head, Tyler with

his mouth wide open, and Caleb fighting the urge to go after Reid and beat him into a

bloody pulp. Jaidyn let out a small laugh, as she started to follow Reid. "Hmm, this should be

interesting." She said softly to herself.

Tyler got up to follow Jaidyn but Pogue grabbed her arm. "Nope, let her go Baby Boy, she

has to do this herself. And if she's the Jaidyn we used to know, I'd hate to be in Reid's

shoes." Caleb surprised them both by slamming his fist on the table. "Why the hell would he

pull some shit like that?" he asked mostly to himself. Tyler answered Caleb with a small

smile. "Out of us, she was the most like him. When she left, he was in denial that he missed

her, you know how Reid is. Now that she's back…who knows what will happen." Pogue

watched Caleb's face for a reaction to hearing that. For when they were kids, Reid wasn't

the only one with feelings for Jaidyn.

-well that was it for chapter 3! Read and review get back to me and thank you for those who did! P.s. Any ideas welcome!!

-with love, Raijeria Deamion


	4. Reid vs Jaidyn Round 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jaidyn…and of course the plot lol 

Shout out once again to all the people who read and review!! Luv ya'll Chapter 4 is up!!

Chapter 4: Reid vs. Jaidyn (Round 1)

Outside, Reid walked to Tyler's car wishing Tyler would hurry up. He smiled at the look on Jaidyn's face as he tore her down. He knew

she was bleeding inside and part of him kicked himself for making it happen. But hey, what comes around goes around right? She was

just getting what she deserved. "Reid! Wait!" he heard the voice, (which was not Tyler's)and gritted his teeth. Jaidyn stopped a couple of

feet behind him. He slowly turned around careful to keep his eyes on hers. "What." Jaidyn crossed her arms feeling goose bumps start to

rise. He saw them. _Stupid girl, didn't bring a damn coat. _Jaidyn raised her chin, "What the hell is your problem?" his eyebrow slightly

tilted, "You coming back. Anything else?" the nonchalant tone of his voice shot Jaidyn through the heart. _The others accepted my _

_return, why can't he?_ She stepped closer to him, close enough for him to feel the heat radiate from her skin. She lowered her eyes,

biting her lower lip and said softly, apologetically. "Reid. It really wasn't my choice to go. I didn't mean to hurt you-" his cold laugh cut

her off abruptly. "Hurt me? Look Waif," she winced slightly at the nickname (once a joke between them, he said it like a curse) "You left.

Yea what ever so what, I got over it in 10 seconds. The person you need to be apologizing to about hurting has moved on, to a not so

bad lookin' chick so," he broke off to study the look on Jaidyn's face, a mix of hurt and anger (mostly anger) "Like I said, anything else?"

When she didn't say anything he nodded. "Thought not. Oh and before I forget." He stepped up closing in any space between them and

whispered. "Don't even think about the Prophecy." He spread his arms open. "I didn't save myself for you. Many lucky ladies have

tasted the lust of a true Garwin. Pity you had to miss out."

Jaidyn felt her eyes began to burn during Reid's little fun time. He had to hit her with the Prophecy, and what's worse. To taunt her about

it! _The nerve of that damn Garwin!_ He was so close! Part of her wanted to tackle him and never let him go, but he just insulted Jaidyn

Hathway and she wasn't used to letting such actions go unpunished. "Asshole." She said out loud, staring him down, anger causing her

eyes to take on a darker shade of green. "And what exactly made you think that I EVER wanted to sleep with a selfish, stupid, rubío,

PRICK?! Ever think that's why I left? To escape the Prophecy, to escape you?" she gave him a small smirk when she saw his eyes flash.

"Aw, Blondie strike a nerve?" A muscle twitched in Reid's neck at the hated nickname. He saw the defiance in her eyes, clear now.

_Finally, a fight…_ he shrugged and smiled. "Sure, you run away because of me? Or because Caleb showed no interest?" he paused

when he saw her stiffen up, then shrugged again, " But you know hey, I'm pretty sure you've made up for that though, I mean look at

you. That pretty mouth of yours, you know I think you should put it to work other than talking. It'll be relief for both of us; you back on

your knees where you belong, like your mom. Hm, guess it passes in the family." Her eyes were full fledged dark green now, almost

black. "You forget who you're talkin' to Reid." He smirked as his eyes blackened as well. "No. You don't like the truth? Do something

about it, Rayn." the nickname slipped out. He didn't mean to say it, and as soon as it hit air, he remembered the night she left. At once

anger over took him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caleb and the others but he couldn't stop it. The power plus his emotion took

over. Jaidyn felt it, she gasped but it was too late, Reid sent a knockback wave of energy directly into her chest. The last thing she saw

was Caleb shouting, standing over her and Tyler and Pogue holding Reid back. Then there was blackness.

Chapter 4…hm Reid is a lil' emotional here don't you think? A couple of Readers might be lost so Chapter 5 is the memory sequence that Reid remembered before he went all 'loco' with his emotions on Jaidyn. Hope you liked it!


	5. Flashback Sequence 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jaidyn…and of course the plot lol 

Shout out once again to all the people who read and review!! Luv ya'll Chapter 5 is up!!

Chapter 5: Flashback Sequence #1…8 years ago June 14

Reid woke up suddenly. He thought he heard something at his window, but paying it no mind he went to the bathroom. When he got

back to his room, he was in for a surprise. Reid didn't know or understand how or why Jaidyn was in his bed but she was. She was

dressed in a black cut off t-shirt with black shorts and black shoes; with her spiky black hair you could have mistaken her for a boy… a

really cute boy. "Reid come here." At age 10, having a girl in his bed at night made Reid feel a little uneasy, but he locked his door and

made his way to the bed, sitting as far away from her as possible. "What the hell Waif? It's 2:15 in the morning." She shrugged and

scooted closer to Reid, away from the window. "It's not like I could call, Caleb and his parents are sleep, and I won't get caught."

Reid's eyebrow rose, "And you sure Caleb wouldn't mind you over here in the middle of the night." Jaidyn heard the jealousy in his voice

and tilted her head, "I wouldn't really care. The Prophecy doesn't say anything about Danvers and Hathway does it." Reid's face flushed

dark red and he looked away from her. _Why did she have to bring up the Prophecy here? Now?_ He asked himself feeling a pleasant

burning sensation that started in the pit of his stomach. Jaidyn watched his reaction and grabbed his hand. "Reid, would you ever leave

me?" he raised his eyebrow higher. "What do you think?" she lowered her eyes for a second. "Would you ever leave me?" he shot back.

He saw a muscle jump in her neck as she gritted her teeth. "You think the Prophecy is true?" Reid pulled his hand from her, "Why are

you asking me that?" Jaidyn bit her lower lip, her dark green eyes steady on him. "I just wanted to-" he cut her off with a sudden push.

She fell backwards on his bed with him slightly on top of her. Jaidyn was surprised but only for a second as Reid gently kissed her. For a

couple of 10 year olds, the kiss was gentle and full of emotion. When the kiss finally broke, she smiled up at him. "I guess that's a yes."

Reid didn't know what to say; he just felt so much inside, mainly happiness. Jaidyn brushed some of Reid's hair out of his face. "Reid?"

he smiled and rolled off of her, pulling her close. "You're my Rayn." Jaidyn laughed. "Where did you get Rayn from?" Reid smiled and

turned her around to she was facing him, lying on the bed. "R from my name, Ayn from your name… 4 letters equals 4 kids. Rayn

because whenever I'm with you, it seems like the Rayn of happiness washes every bad thing away." Jaidyn fell silent and buried her face

in Reid's chest. Reid held her close. That was it. Just silence. In the silence, Reid felt Jaidyn's body relax against his. As he began to drift

off, he thinks he remembers her saying. "Love is so strong Reid. Nothing is going to stop the Prophecy from coming true. Not even what

I have to do. I'm sorry for hurting you." The next morning when he woke up, she was gone. And he hadn't heard from or seen her after

that night.

Oh my heavens no wonder Reid seems so mad at Jaidyn! Wow…that's the 10 year old Reid…I have a feeling you guys want to know why Jaidyn left huh? sigh, have to tend to mah readers ok fine here's Chapter 6: Past, Future, What's the Difference? **READ AND REVIEW!! LOVES!!**


	6. Past? Future? What's The Difference?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jaidyn…and of course the plot lol 

Shout out once again to all the people who read and review!! Luv ya'll Chapter 6 is up!!

Chapter 6: Past? Future? What's the Difference?

Jaidyn awoke to a series of voices, they were a little hazy but she managed to figure them out. Went a little something like this.

"Why the hell is she still out? She should have woken up hours ago!" _definitely Pogue, and he didn't sound to happy. _

"Reid didn't have control over what he did, she's not physically hurt…I don't think." _baby boy Tyler, always taking up for Reid_

"I want to hurt him. HE shouldn't have even THOUGHT about using his power against Jaidyn!" _Caleb, worried and pissed. _

"Stop shouting Caleb, and didn't you see the look on Reid's face when he came to? He didn't even know even know what he did." _Pogue, trying to calm Caleb and apparently himself down. _

"I'm worried about Reid. Haven't seen him since what happened." _Tyler, sounding worried _

"Yeah and school starts in 2 days, wouldn't be right if one of us didn't show up." _Caleb sounding tired _

Jaidyn decided to wake up fully now. She tried to sit up but a throbbing headache pushed her right back down. Caleb was at her side in

an instant. She recognized her surroundings as Caleb's room. Caleb smiled down at her; "Welcome back, beautiful." She groaned and

tried to sit up again, this time succeeding. "How long was I out?" Pogue answered from where he was sitting on Caleb's desk. "A good 6

hours. How's your head?" Jaidyn grimiced as the pounding got louder. "Not good." Tyler brushed back her hair from where he was

sitting right next to her on the bed, "You scared us for a second. That was the longest time it ever took you to recover." Jaidyn managed

to give him a half smile. "And that was the first time Reid attacked me with that much force." Her eyes landed on Caleb's. There was a

knock at the door, preventing Caleb from saying anything except for "Come in." Mrs. Danvers opened the door with pills and a hot towel

which Tyler hurried and took from her while she studied Jaidyn. "You look just like your mother." Was all she said, before she turned

around and closed the door after her. Jaidyn longed to go after Mrs. Danvers and hug her, but the look on Tyler's face said that she

wasn't going to get very far. "Tilt your head back and swallow," he commanded gently. Jaidyn rolled her eyes, "Tyler, I know how to

take Aspirin. I'm fine! Really!" Pogue reprimanded Tyler teasingly, "Yea baby boy, just because she used to do that to you doesn't mean

you need to return the favor." Tyler blushed lightly and went about playing with the towel that Jaidyn refused. Caleb's eyes haven't left

Jaidyn's since she'd waken. "Jaidyn, can you think of any reason how Reid's power was so strong?" He asked gently. She glanced back

at him and was drawn into his deep dark eyes. "Maybe the reason Reid's power was so great is because he was the last person to see

you before you disappeared." Pogue suggested. Jaidyn shook her head, still entranced but Caleb's eyes. "No, it wasn't that. I don't

know, I don't remember. All I remember is throwing up a protective barrier and only half succeeding." Caleb spoke again softly. "You

were going to tell us why you left Jaidyn. Without warning, in the middle of the night. Where did you go?" This is when Jaidyn lowered

her eyes. "I did say that I was going to tell you didn't I…" they waited in silence until she spoke again. "Fine." She raised her head and

looked at each one individually. "I have been watching you for some time…watching you guys grow up. Hell I was there when you

ascended Caleb." Caleb opened his mouth to say something but Jaidyn cut him off sharply. "No. Listen. Chase Pope. You're all familiar

with him. Well I met him first. June 12, 2 days before I left I was walking to Tyler's house. The sun had went down and I wanted to see

him. On my way, I was stopped by a boy a year older than us. His name was Chase. He warned me, said that if I didn't come with him

he was going to kill each one of you and do your families like he did mine." Tyler said softly, "You didn't cause the fire…" Jaidyn shook

her head, "No, I was nowhere near the house that day. Anyway to make a long story short, I was reluctant. So I fought him. Got beat

down pretty bad and thought, hey you know I'm a gypsy. I can use my powers without losing anything and I'm getting beat down…the

boys don't stand a chance. So I decided to go with him. To distract him from you guys until I got strong enough to defeat him. Little did I

know, he had no interest in you until you turned 18, Caleb. That's why I couldn't say anything. That's why I couldn't act any differently

towards you guys and for that I'm sorry. But I had no choice." When her narrative was through, all you heard was crickets chirruping

(literally). Pogue let out his breath and glanced at Caleb, who was staring intently at Jaidyn with a whole new respect in his eyes. "So

where were you all these years?" Tyler asked suddenly. Jaidyn stroked his face, gently. "I came upon a roving caravan believe it or not.

Lived with my own kind until I was 15, working on my powers and such. Chase came to check on me every so often, to see if I stayed in

place. When I turned 16 though, he started acting different. Asking me to take walks with him, bringing me gifts, that sorta thing. I thought

maybe I'd butter up to him, maybe he'd rethink going after you guys…" she fell silent and withdrew her gaze, her hands not clutching the

bedspread unconsciously. Caleb saw the past, the pain, the humility all flash across her eyes. "It's ok Jaid; you don't have to say

anymore. Chase is gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Pogue all of a sudden understood and muttered under his breath, "Bastard." Tyler

(poor thing) was still in the dark. Caleb moved towards the bed and sat down, taking her hand staring deeply into her eyes. "Do you trust

me?" (He asked her in the Ancient Language, the language of Gypsies that only he and Jaidyn understood) Jaidyn's eyes quickly began to

tear up as she replied in her native tongue. "Of course I do." He nodded and drew her into a hug. Tyler blushed and muttered something

about finding Reid, before leaving the room. Pogue stayed only a minute after Tyler left, observing Caleb & Jaidyn's closeness with a hint

of amusement. _Looks like old habits don't die. Neither do feelings. I wonder how Sarah's goina feel come Monday…I wonder _

_how Reid feels now…_

Reid found himself a nice high place to sit and collect his thought. (on top of the school,) He mentally beat himself up for hurting Jaidyn.

"She had it comin' to her." He tried to reason with himself. _Hope she's ok…_he stared at the moon, a memory flooding his mind. "_You're _

_my Rayn… Rayn of happiness washes every bad thing away._" He continued to stare at the moon, a smile playing on his lips now.

"You're mine Rayn…no matter what. You're always goina be mine and I'ma make sure you see that…"


	7. Can You Say, New 'Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jaidyn…and of course the plot lol 

Shout out once again to all the people who read and review!! Luv ya'll Chapter 7 is up!!

Chapter 7: Can you say, "New 'Girlfriend'"? 

What's going on Now

Jaidyn couldn't stay with Caleb. It just wasn't going to happen. Not while he was seeing Sarah. Funny thing was it was her choice not to stay…though they both wanted her to. Tyler and Pogue pulled some strings and got Jaidyn a room at the school, down the hall from Kate and Sarah. (Good job)

Ok…and back to the Story

In her new room Jaidyn sat on her bed while Caleb put pictures up, moved things around, put her clothes in the dresser (ect.) She studied

him as he worked. His face held a tense expression. She broke the silence. "Caleb, you know I can do this myself." Caleb continued to

fold clothes as if he hadn't heard her. After last night, he hadn't spoken to her. He barely got any sleep, she knew that much. He held her

until the morning. "Caleb, talk to me." He sighed and ignored her. Jaidyn got up and went to where he was sitting, placing a hand on his

back. "Caleb." She said softly. Caleb stiffened under her touch, but stopped moving. "Don't blame yourself for what happened 8 years

ago. And don't blame yourself for what Reid did last night." Caleb took a deep, shuddering breath. "You got hurt. I promised you that

you would never get hurt…"his voice sounded so choked Jaidyn knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands. "You couldn't

have prevented what happened in the past." She spoke steady and slowly. He felt drawn into her eyes and pulled her into a hug, her

halfway on his lap and spoke the Ancient Language. "I just wanted you to be safe…" Jaidyn smiled in his neck and replied, "I am safe…

with you."

Meanwhile:

Kate and Sarah heard about the new girl moving in down the hall from them (heads up from Pogue) so they thought it was only right to go

and welcome her. "I wonder what she's like…" Kate said dreamily. "If she's anything how Pogue described her then that's a fast made

friend doncha think?" Sarah was deep into her own thoughts oblivious to Kate's never-ending babble about the new girl. "I wonder why I

haven't heard from Caleb all weekend…" she said quietly. Kate stopped talking for a brief second, watching Sarah's expression as they

ventured down the hall. "Ok, maybe it was a little ridiculous for Pogue to point out that the new girl was staying with Caleb for the

weekend, but that's nothing to get scared about! He's head over heels for you and you know it." Kate made it her business to playfully

push her best friend hoping to get a smile, but all she got was a tighter frown. _From the look on Pogue's face when he told us about _

_the girl staying at Caleb's house…it was like he was expecting a reaction…hope he doesn't get what he's asking for…_

When they finally reached the new girl's door, Kate was still rambling on about how cool it would be to meet a new friend and such.

Sarah thought she heard Caleb's voice through the door. "Ssh." She hissed at her noisy friend and pressed her ear against the door.

"Sarah, you are so nosy and-" Sarah ignored Kate and listened. She heard somewhat like a different language but it was definitely

Caleb's voice. Without knocking, Sarah pushed open the door to see her boyfriend in a chair hugging a gorgeous caramel- toned, almost

half naked girl who was sitting on his lap. Sarah felt her heart drop and Kate finally shut up with an "Ooo." (me: I'm goina get to the half

naked part!! Don't kill me!)

Caleb felt someone watching him, releasing Jaidyn, he half-turned in his seat to look in the face of his girlfriend. "Sarah. Hey." Jaidyn rose

quietly and slowly to her feet. _I have the feeling I'm not goina like this girl very much…_Sarah kept her eyes on Jaidyn, studying her,

Jaidyn stared right back, defiantly. Kate shot Caleb a glare that said "You better have a good explanation for this" while the other girls did

battle. Caleb sighed; _things always have to get worse before they get better,_ before breaking the silence. "Sarah, this is Jaid. Friend of

the family." Sarah didn't look at him but kept her eyes on this 'Jaid', speaking directly to her. "So. You're like Tyler and the others huh."

Jaidyn noted the icyness in her voice, (as did everyone else) and matched it with a nonchalant smirk. "Yea, guess you can say that.

Although I think I'm closer to Caleb than Tyl-" Caleb stood up suddenly his eyes intently on Jaidyn. "ANYWAY, um so did you guys

come here to help unpack? We pretty much covered that already." Sarah and Jaidyn both ignored him; Kate grabbed him by the arm to

pull him out of the way, whispering. "Can't you see what's going on here? It's a Mind Girl Fight. I suggest you let them tear each other

down mentally or you'll have two very upset bitches on your hands." Sarah's eyebrows lowered as her eyes began to tear up from staring

so hard, so long. "You were saying?" Jaidyn's voice was a cool as ice, as her eyes stayed the same, "I'm closer to Caleb than Tyler and

the others would ever be. If you want some clearance on that, maybe you should check it out." Sarah fought back the urge to rip this

girl's heart out. "Maybe you should just tell me." Jaidyn smiled, and allowed a low growl to emit from her throat. "Maybe some day I

will." Caleb froze. For Jaidyn to smile and growl was a bad sign. As if God answered his prayers, Tyler and Pogue walked in (without

knocking). "Hey baby!" Kate squealed, practically jumping on Pogue, them walking in gave Sarah an excuse to withdraw her glare and

blink. Jaidyn's smile grew wider and she observed Sarah a little more. _Determined…that's hot._ "Hey Tyler…" Jaidyn spoke

acknowledging the fact that Tyler noticed Sarah's stance and the situation. Tyler nodded a 'hey' and shot Caleb a "What the hell" look.

Aside from Pogue & Kate's chatting/ making out session/ chatting some more there was silence. Caleb raised his eyes to the sky and

prayed for some sort of intervention. Tyler felt highly uncomfortable with Jaidyn and Sarah giving off anger auras so he decided to break

the silence. "Um so…have any of you guys seen Reid?"

Reid woke up that morning with a headache, the beginning of a bad day. He didn't even remember where he was. The dummy fell

asleep on the roof of Spencer Academy and just so happen he nearly fell off. The first thing that popped in his mind was Jaidyn. "Oh

shit…" he

groaned. _What happened last night was real…she's really back._ Using his power, he descended from his high haven started towards

his dorm in hope of a hot shower. "Now Caleb's really goina be on my ass." He muttered to himself. Turning the corner, he saw Tyler

and Pogue disappear into a room that wasn't far from Kate and Sarah; a room, directly underneath his & Tyler's. His heart dropped

when he heard Jaidyn's voice _"Hey Tyler…"_ At once the bad-ass side kicked in "She must have moved in…couldn't stay with big

brother Caleb cause they're all grown up now." He laughed evilly. "Bold move babe," He sauntered towards the door and just as he

reached for the knob he heard Tyler. "_Um so, have any of you guys seen Reid?"_

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A reunion of warlocks, their groupies, and one very entertaining witch." Enters Reid, leaned

against the door frame, eyes only for Jaidyn. Sarah saw the look on Jaidyn's face when he walked in. A blend of emotions, all connected.

Caleb's hand tightened into a fist and Tyler groaned. "Not again…" Jaidyn crossed her arms and gazed at Reid, looking for any hint of

apology. Nothing. Instead she got a perverted smirk and a full body observation from Reid's wandering eyes. "You know Jaid; even

though you have a very nice body, you also have plenty of clothes. Why do you insist on dressing like you did when we were kids?"

Jaidyn clenched her teeth. "Because I can. Seems like your style only got lame. Fingerless gloves, faded black hoody and jeans. Honestly

Reid I would have thought that you would have a little fashion savvy." He winced inside at the insult as Tyler fought to cover a smile.

"Nice burn," –Kate to Pogue, who was looking at Reid with mocking disbelief. Reid's eyes seemed to get a little darker. _No way is she _

_goina try to out burn me. Silly little rabbit._ He shrugged, "Well its better off than looking like a Pocahontas reject." Her mouth

dropped and her eyes widened in indignation. He laughed silently. "Wait babe, Ima need you to get down on your knees, I'm not that

much taller than you." To Tyler he added, "Ima shower. Catch up with you later." Without even a glance at anyone else in the room, he

left just as quickly as he came. Jaidyn was a mix between furious and amused. _He acts just as if last night didn't happen…like we _

_were kids again. Maybe he's not so different._ Caleb just felt furious. _He didn't even apologize…damn that kid._ Pogue whispered

something in Kate's ear and they both took off unnoticed, (sometime before Reid was done burning Jaidyn.) Sarah understood. She

raised an eyebrow at Jaidyn. "You and Reid had a past huh," Jaidyn laughed at the thought. "Yea right! A past with him…he needs

mental help." Sarah laughed too as she thought about it. "Does he! I swear he thinks he's such a little bad ass…when I first met him he

tried to hit on me." Jaidyn cracked up, "Wait, wait." She said between fits of laughter. "He said that his Grandmother's name was Sarah

right?" Sarah's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD!!" they both shouted at the same time, still cackling. Tyler

was scared. Caleb was amused. _To think Reid has some good timing…_but that still didn't change anything. He had to talk to Reid

tonight and get his feelings off his chest. Or the next time, him and Reid come face to face, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Wow…long chapter…anyway review!! What do you think? Anything I can do to make it better? LOVES NIFFER!! And everyone else (I cant think of you right now and I already posted this!! Apologies!) Stay tuned for (probably the shortest chapter) Chapter 8: Danvers vs. Garwin. Oh yeah, a lot of people are asking me about the Prophecy (what it is, who does it pertain to, ect.) that's Chapter 9 so stay tuned for that too! Thanks! 


	8. Garwin vs Danvers

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jaidyn…and of course the plot lol 

Shout out once again to all the people who read and review!! Luv ya'll, here's Chapter 8 (oh yea if you want to see what Jaidyn was wearing when Reid called her a "Pocahontas" " except hers was black, minus the headband & Tomahawk 

Chapter 8: Danvers vs. Garwin

On his way to his house, Caleb called Tyler's cell. Shortly after Sarah and Jaidyn finished their laughing fit, they hurriedly kicked Caleb out. Tyler picked up

on the first ring. "Hey Caleb." Caleb focused on the road. "Where's Reid?" Tyler paused for a second and then answered. "Right here." Caleb's grip tightened

on the steering wheel. "Let me speak to him." Tyler went silent, and then, "Why don't we just all meet somewhere?" obviously Reid was speaking through

Tyler. Caleb felt heat rise to his eyes. "Fine. My place. 10 minutes." Then hung up. Caleb pulled over to the side of the road. He needed to seriously calm

down if he was going to face Reid in 10 minutes. Like 30 secs after he pulled over, Pogue was calling. "Hey heard about the meeting but I'm with Kate so I'm

goina be a little late." Caleb felt his throat tighten some. Whenever himself and Reid got into an altercation, Pogue was the one to break it up before it got to

far. "Caleb?" Caleb snapped out of his little daze as he pulled in his driveway. "Yeah. Yeah ok, cool." Pogue heard the tension in Caleb's voice. "Hey. Be

cool. Don't let Reid get to you. I'll be there as soon as I can." Caleb hung up without another word, and pulled off again. His thoughts were scrambled. _Reid _

_didn't mention last night to her…but if he prides in hurting Jaidyn just to piss me off, I'll kill him. _Was the ultimate conclusion.

Inside in Caleb's room, Reid reclined on the couch underneath the window, early sunset light reflecting off his face. A small smile graced his lips as he

remembered his time in the shower. Never had he got off so hard, and never did it feel as good as it felt. With a picture of Jaidyn half naked in his mind, he

began to get a little hard on. Tyler sat watching Reid in silence, a small plan forming in his mind. _Damn Reid, if you would put up your pride for a second _

_you'll see that Jaidyn still loves you!_ At once a smile spread mischievously across his face. He began softly humming a song they all knew, formally sung by

Jaidyn when they were younger. He saw Reid stiffen up and his smile grew bigger as he closed his eyes and hummed louder the Romanic Lullaby. "WILL

YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Reid was agitated, Tyler noted as he opened his eyes in mock surprise. "What?" he asked innocently. Reid opened one eye

and glared at a smiling Tyler. "That shits' annoying. Shut the hell up." Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Funny. How 'annoying' it is now. I seem to recall a certain

blond someone who used to love that song." Reid closed his eye, shrugged and went back to daydreaming. "That was a fuckin' long time ago." Tyler broke

the silence with a sigh, "Reid." Reid opened both eyes, annoyed and focused on Tyler, "This better be good, Tyker. I'm tryna dream here "Tyler rolled his

eyes, _Probably a damn sex dream about Jaid._ Out loud he said, "It wasn't your fault what happened. We don't understand why your power erupted like

that and you don't either so when Caleb and Pogue get here, don't act nonchalant cause you're just as worried as we are." Reid smirked a little bit and

winked. "Sure I am." He closed his eyes again and laid his head back down. In his mind, his smirk was nothing but dust, _why did my power go off? Could it _

_be the Prophecy…we are both 17 and I'm close to ascending…_"That's foolish." He muttered. Tyler studied Reid with a small frown. After Reid's shower

earlier, he acted cockier than usual and dawned in almost the same outfit Jaidyn ragged on him about; with an addition of a black beaner and a small black

hoop in his ear. "Ridiculous…" he muttered just as Caleb walked in. Tyler brightened up a bit. "Hey Caleb."

Caleb walked in his room to see Reid laid out on his couch and Tyler sitting on the foot of his bed. Caleb kept his eyes on Reid even when Tyler said hey.

Caleb leaned against the door in uncomfortable silence. Tyler tried again. "Where is- " Caleb cut him off sharply. "Pogue was with Kate. He's on his way."

Reid heard the sharp edge to Caleb's voice and felt Tyler's masked hurt. Without moving he spoke with underlined sarcasm. "Whatever's eatin' you don't

take it out on him." The tension up to this point had already begun to build. Caleb pushed himself of the door and opened it. "Out Baby Boy." Tyler at once

began stuttering. "NOW!" barked Caleb. Tyler hunched his shoulders and did what Caleb said, slamming the door on his way out. Reid lay motionless, silent

yet his guard was up, eyes black underneath his eyelids. Caleb spoke first. "You didn't apologize to Jaidyn today." Reid didn't respond at first, didn't even

acknowledge that Caleb was talking to him. Caleb spoke again. "Next time you see her, you need to beg her forgiveness." At this Reid responded

nonchalantly. "I beg for nothing." Caleb gritted his teeth. "Oh, you will. Or else-" Reid rolled off the couch in a standing position. "Or else what?" Reid was

fully alert now, sighing in his mind as he placed Jaidyn on hold. Now he had to focus, and thoughts of Jaidyn he wouldn't let distract him. Caleb felt a muscle

pop in his neck. "Really want to find out?" Reid saw the muscle and at once he felt his jump, "Look Caleb." He said this slow, "I didn't hurt her last night and if

I did, she certainly isn't showin it so stay out of my face about apologizing or whatever. I'll do that in my own time." Caleb's eyes narrowed at Reid's tone of

voice. Reid took notice and matched his glare with added malice. Caleb nodded, "Make sure you do." Then he turned to go. Reid was sorta shocked. This

was not going his way; he didn't expect Caleb to just let it go like that. "Hey," Caleb half turned around. Reid winked at him, "Don't even fuckin' think about

telling her." Caleb shrugged. "I figured you have plenty time. Pogue arranged it that her schedule matched yours. Down to study hall." He left Reid standing

there with is mouth open in a giant "O" which slowly but surely turned into a mischevious smirk. "You don't know what you just did Caleb…but thanks for the

favor." He whispered to no one and laid down again, back to his dreams, creating a plan…

Wow, so Reid wants to plan something, my gosh. That was a sucky Caleb vs. Reid, I know but I'm writing like 3 stories at a time and it gets frustrating so FORGIVE ME!!! Prophecy is up then Chapter 10: "Welcome to Spencer Academy"


	9. Smothered Passion

Smothered Passion: Prophecy 1642,,, (excerpt from The Book of the Dammed)

_Some say it's a myth, a bedtime story about two lovers, a lost hope for the warlocks of Ipswich. My friends, this prophecy is as true as me and you. Listen, can you hear the voices from the past? Can you hear the anguished screams of torment from your ancestors? Of course you can…picture this as you read. See it happen before your very eyes. Feel what they felt, the emotions of their smothered passion…_

_They were the Rom tribe, a tribe of Gypsies that settled on the outskirts of Ipswich, close enough to trade and be known, but far and hidden to the settlers' eyes. These Gypsies had magic. They were healers, musicians, traders, dancers and fortune tellers. However they were feared. They were said to have such power, the law didn't have a hold on them. The young Sons of Ipswich (the oldest had just ascended) of this day followed a trader unseen (due to their magic) to find where the Gypsies lived. They succeeded and was amazed at how civilized the place was, like a smaller version of Ipswich. Simms, the youngest son accidentally lifted his power, allowing all of the Sons to be seen. They braced themselves, guessing they would have to fight, but no one paid them any mind. There was some sort of show going on. An announcement of marriage or some sort for there was a big platform in the middle of the small town. Upon it stood a young girl, about the age of the Sons if not a little younger. The Sons became part of the crowd, watching the show until young Garwin got bored and walked away alone...(dum dum duuuum)_

_Young Garwin walked the dirt road alone until he came to the end of the little village, where the trees grew thick. "What are you doing here?" a voice behind him said. He didn't turn around but he answered. "Looking around." He'd noticed that he'd walked so far that the lights from the village disappeared along with the noise from the crowd. He was in complete silence, sunset light sucked in from the darkness that the trees held. The voice behind him sounded again, this time a little frightened. "You're a Son of Ipswich…aren't you?" Garwin turned around this time and was shocked to see the young girl from the center of the platform. She was pretty from afar but up close this broad was gorgeous. The markings of a true Gypsy, she was dark, lithe…her eyes were a dark green with a mysterious aura. He was so caught up in her beauty, he didn't respond to the question. She watched him. In her eyes, he was really handsome but with a touch of darkness to him, a hidden secret that she just couldn't place. She spoke again, "The others are gone. You may want to do the same." She then turned to go, but he grabbed her arm, a reflex that shocked both him and herself. "Don't go." _

_And so this was the beginning. The beginning of the love that was forbidden. Garwin and Hathway met everyday, fast friends. Garwin was betrothed, the wedding to a girl from his own village, to happen after the night he ascended at age 18. Hathway loved him but it was wrong to do so, for in her culture, the magic of the Rom was for them only to stay in their generations. Garwin showed Hathway what he could do, and vice versa. The night before he ascended, Garwin took her to that very spot where they first met, and made love to her, tender and sweet. Their first time. He told her about the betrothal afterwards, and how it was "illegal" to love someone like her, a gypsy. Hathway listened to him, and very softly she promised him eternal power. Not just for him, but for the other Sons of Ipswich in his generation. Garwin was amazed and curious. This meant himself and his friends could use the power all they wanted without fear of being depleted of strength. Without fear of dying. He wanted to know how the ritual went, and Hathway recited this to him:_

_**When the stars align at right, Garwin's Flight **_

_**At the stroke of midnight**_

_**If you are inside my love**_

_**Mine and yours will be one**_

_**By Hathway's Blood to overcome**_

_**If thou withhold this Covenant to love me**_

_**You your brothers shall see what life is like as Sons and Gypsies**_

_When the stars aligned…that was the night he ascended, the following night. He promised to return to her, that same place were their essences were blended for the first time. They departed not knowing that this was the last time they'd ever see each other again. _

THAT'S IT!! WOW…SO THAT IS THE PROPHECY…IF YOU DON'T GET IT…I CRY FOR YOU but anyway sorry it took so long to put up, being in the IB program in Highschool is time consuming. Not to mention, I'm watching The Covenant every night now, please R&R also if you haven't checked out The Mating Rituals of A Garwin, you REALLY should! Props to all those who reviewed, Cya


	10. Dress Code Violation & Aarons Flirtation

Chapter 9: Dress Code Violation & Aaron's Flirtation

_The next day, the beginning of school._

Jaidyn stared at the school uniform Kate held with disgust. "I. Am. Not. Wearing. That." Kate did a dramatic sigh and glanced at the clock. "Jaidyn. For the love of whomever you believe in!! We've been through this 100 times and we have class in 5 minutes. Now. PUT IT ON!!" Sarah stifled a laugh by coughing, extracting violent glares from her two friends. "What?" she asked innocently. Jaidyn shook her head and sat down, arms across her chest. "I refuse." Kate threw up her hands and dropped the outfit. "I give up!! I'm going to class." Kate threw the door open and out she stomped in a huff. Once she was gone, Sarah and Jaidyn bust out laughing, Sarah glancing at her watch and making her way to the door. "Jai, you really should just put it on cause class is about to start." Jaidyn raised an eyebrow at the outfit and smiled. "Go ahead. I'll figure somethin' out."

_History Class: 15 minutes later_

"…the Rom Gypsies therefore transferred from…" History Class. Second Period. The only class besides Gym the 'Sons of Ipswich' had with each other. Before class had begun, Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler gathered near the back of the class when Kate huffed in; 2 minutes before the bell rang. "Hey babe," Pogue said carefully. Kate didn't look too happy. Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Where's Sarah and Jai?" Kate sniffed just as the bell rang. "Jai refuses to get dressed, and Sarah was with her. Encouraging her to be late on her first day." Kate stalked off to a seat near the front of the class. Pogue rolled his eyes and went after her, Just as the History teacher, stood to the chalk board, Sarah ran in, with a quick apology and took her seat next to Caleb, who kissed her swiftly on the cheek. Tyler and Reid took seats near the back of the class and Mr. Saunders began his lecture. The subject just happened to be Gypsies: Tribes, Trials and Triumphs. Just as he began the Rom tribe, Jaidyn happened to walk in. You could hear a pin drop, literally as Magistrate Saunders paused in mid-word. Kate glared at Jaidyn with a look of disbelief, and pure annoyance. Caleb immediately took notice as did every other boy in the class. Reid lifted his head from the desk and without knowing, his mouth had dropped open. Jaidyn had refused to wear that uniform the way it was designed to be worn. She'd made a couple of choice changes. For example: no tie, first button unbuttoned, blazer yes full shirt no (she cut the shirt in half, so that her belly ring showed), the short skirt stayed the same however, Jaidyn refused to wear stockings so all you saw was legs. Well, whatever her black knee high boots allowed people to see. Poor Tyler face was flaming red in the face as images flashed in his mind. Reid smirked. _Hm, refuses to take my advice…_ Pogue glanced at Caleb who was practically drooling. "Ms. Hathway is it? Perhaps you didn't receive the dress code notification." Jaidyn smiled as the Magistrate continued. "Ms. Jaidyn Hathway will be joining us. I would expect you to treat her with the respect you treat everyone else." He turned back to Jaidyn. "You may have a seat next to Simms, Simms raise your hand." Tyler reluctantly raised his hand from his lap. Jaidyn smiled. Pogue shook his head. "This is trouble," he muttered to Caleb for Reid sat on one side of Tyler and if Jaidyn and Reid got into an argument, Tyler would be defenseless to restrain either one. Jaidyn kept her eyes down as she walked up the steps towards Tyler's seat. Some boys whistled, others did catcalls however, both actions caused Reid to glower around until they got silent. "Hey Ty," Jaidyn whispered as she sat next to him. Tyler forced himself to keep his eyes on her face, stuttering. "J-Jai." Reid smirked. "Hey Tyler, looks like 'little man' wants to play. You should go fix that." Tyler looked down, as did Jaidyn. Tyler scooted up as far to the desk as he could, his face a full blush and refused to look at Jaidyn as Mr. Saunders continued his lecture. "That was dirty," she whispered to Reid. He smiled wider, "Looks like you're still thickheaded and refuse to follow good advice. You're a regular tease you know that?" Her eyebrow rose slightly, "You really should pay attention, Garwin." Reid matched her eyebrow raise. "And why is that?" Jaidyn smiled, showing her teeth. (From the other side of the class, Caleb and Pogue groaned. _Here we go._) Jaidyn leaned closer to Reid's face. "You don't want to start something you can't finish." They held their stare down. A challenge laid out right there. "…the Rom Gypsies therefore transferred from… Mr. Garwin, perhaps you would like to answer for us?" Reid kept his eyes on Jaidyn, "Why from Hell and back Mr. Saunders." The whole class bust out laughing with the exception of the Sons of Ipswich and Sarah. Jaidyn felt her face burn at the insult. Mr. Saunders sighed and shook his head. Reid grinned at Jaidyn who withdrew her gaze silently and stared at the front of the class with a face of stone for the rest of the period. Tyler kicked Reid underneath the desk, earning a glare and a shrug.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Caleb and the boys had swimming practice before lunch and Jaidyn was the talk of the locker room. "Did you not see the new girl?" "Yea, hot does not rightfully describe her." "Wonder where she's from, you heard her accent?" "What I wouldn't give to have her up under me for a night." The last comment came from Aaron Stanford (I dunno his last name in the movie!!) This made Caleb freeze from his position leaned against the lockers. Pogue and Tyler glanced at Reid, who continued to dry off like nothing happened. Aaron saw Caleb freeze and took advantage. "Yea that's right. Start off with her on her knees, me shovin' my cock down her throat. Then turn her ass around and ram inside her, virgin or not I'll give it to her rough, have her screamin' on that thin line between pleasure and pain-" Caleb heard enough. "Are you done?" Aaron got in Caleb's face, knowin' he pushed some buttons. "What if I was just getting' started? What's it to you anyway?" Caleb felt the heat rise to his eyes. "Long time friend. She wouldn't be interested in you so stay away from her." Aaron smirked. "And whoever said she had to be interested for me to have my fun?" Before Caleb could move, Reid had Aaron slammed against the locker, arm across Aaron's throat. It took all of Reid's sanity to keep him in one place when Aaron was talking about his fantasy with Jaidyn, but now he hinted rape, and Reid wasn't goina stand for it. "If I see you anywhere near her… I'll kill you." He spoke slow, measured. Each word registering an effect. There was silence in the locker room. Caleb was somewhat pissed yet somewhat grateful for Reid's interference. Reid felt all eyes on him as he backed off Aaron, grabbed his bag and left. A steady murmur led to all out talking again, as Aaron smirked at Caleb, not the least bit shamefaced. It was obvious, even with Reid's warning, that Aaron was going to try Jaidyn. Tyler shook his head at Pogue, "I don't understand. Reid treats Jaid wrong then threatens to kill someone who even tries to get near her…he needs help." Pogue laughed and resumed putting on his clothes. "I'd hate to be Aaron if he tried Jai that way…by the way, are you meeting her for lunch?" Tyler nodded, "Yea, why?" Caleb took a breath and started to walk away. "Because me and Sarah had plans for lunch and Pogue has to take Kate somewhere." Tyler shrugged. "Yea, I'll tell her. You guys know what Reid is doing?" Pogue started laughing again. "The little over-protective bastard is probably putting up cameras all around the school so he can watch out for Jaidyn at all times."

Lunch. Jaidyn didn't know where to sit, there were so many people. Usually she didn't eat around other people but, it was a hard long day and she was famished pretty much. "Hey! Jaidyn over here!" she turned her head to see this guy with brown curly hair waving to her. _He doesn't look so bad…_ she thought as she made her way to him. "Hey, thanks." She said breathlessly as she sat next to him. "I'm Aaron." He held out his hand. Jaidyn noticed that she was the only one sitting with him as she shook. "You already know my name so it seems." Aaron smiled. _Nice smile…_ "Yea, we have History and AP Bio together." Jaidyn hid a grin, looking down at her plate. Nothing but fries and ketchup. "This place doesn't have any good choices of meals huh…" Almost immediately, a mischievous smirk appeared on Aaron's face as he whispered, "Well, I know a place, but its not on campus." Jaidyn smirked and leaned in closer. "I'm not exactly an Angel you know. I can walk off campus without getting caught." Aaron leaned in the same length so that their noses where almost touching. "Never said you were. Hell, you certainly don't act like one." Jaidyn's eyes narrowed as his eyes traveled from her eyes down her chest. _This dude is not good at hiding his true intentions…_ "Yeah, I'm sure you noticed that I don't dress like one." Aaron's smirk got wider. "Damn right."

Reid and Tyler hooked up in the Lunch room just as most of the freshmen and sophomores were leaving. "Hey, you seen Jai?" Reid asked nonchalantly. Tyler's eyebrows knitted together as he scanned the lunchroom. "She was supposed to meet me –" all of a sudden he saw her near the back…face close to the one and only Aaron. Tyler quickly withdrew his gaze and bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Reid noticed and grinned. "Can't even think about her straight?" Tyler shrugged and tried to grab Reid's arm to steer him out of the lunchroom, "You know now that I think about it, Jaidyn said something about going to her room for lunch, so we really should go and uh-" Reid shook his head and surveyed the scene, "Nonsense, let Ms. Waif deal-" Tyler failed. And Reid saw 'Ms. Waif' and Aaron sitting together, faces only inches apart. "Stupid son of a bitch." He muttered and moved towards them, eyes getting darker with each passing second. "Oh shit." Tyler whispered and tried to hold on to Reid's arm, and drag him out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jaidyn saw Reid headed towards them, Tyler trying (with no avail) to hold Reid back. From where she was, she saw that Reid's eyes were shading. "Stupid!" she whispered frantically. _If his power goes off, due to his unstable emotions he risks exposing The Covenant!!_ Aaron noticed her quick concern. "What?" Jaidyn hurriedly got up and grabbed her stuff, while Tyler was keeping Reid at bay with his own power. "Gotta go." Aaron cursed underneath his breath as Jaidyn rushed towards Reid, grabbing him by the throat and arm and with Tyler's help practically dragged him out of the Cafeteria.

Once outside the cafeteria, Reid wrenched himself away from Jaidyn with a look of fury plainly written on his face. "What the fuck?!" he yelled. "Why were you sittin' with him? What tha hell were ya'll talkin' about?!" Jaidyn quickly recovered from her shock of Reid's instability when he started questioning her actions. "Last time I checked, you wanted nothing to deal with a gypsy from 'hell' so I was hangin' with someone new." Tyler cut in just when Reid was about to blow. "Jai, we overheard Aaron talkin' in the locker room about things he wanted to do to you…and we think he was attempting to start on his plans that's all." Jaidyn tilted an eyebrow. "Ty, I can take care of myself. But thanks for telling me." Tyler smiled a little, as if forgetting Reid was there. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean I don't know what I-we would do if you did, you know?" Jaidyn smiled as well and rubbed Tyler's cheek. "Don't worry Ty," Reid's anger was at a boiling point, and when Tyler spoke his piece, that boiling point went over the edge. "Don't fuckin' go near Aaron anymore." He said slowly and turned around to walk away. Now it was Jaidyn's turn to get pissed. Tyler felt it and was pushed to the side as Jaidyn came up behind Reid. "What the hell is your problem? I heard it from Tyler; I know how to handle myself around Aaron! But that's not it is it? You're jealous." Those words hit Reid in the heart. In a flash, he had Jaidyn pressed against the wall, face only an inch apart. "Stay away from him." He said again. Jaidyn's eyes grew dark, not with power but with want. Reid had her pressed against a wall. She felt everything, his hard body had to offer (and that was a lot.) "Maybe I want to play Aaron and his little game." She said slowly.

When Reid heard her say that, he backed up off her. Those words hit him even harder. _She's trying to get me back…for the Prophecy burn…stupid! Aaron only wants to use her then abuse her name…and she can't see that…_ Out loud he narrowed his eyes and muttered, so that only she could hear. "Trust me, if you do I will hurt him and you will watch." Jaidyn felt a chill go up her spine. The calmness of his voice reflected the intensity of his eyes to show her how serious he was.

Well, well, well. Chapter 9 and it only took me a month lol SPRING BREAK!! (yea baby yea!!) BTW if you've seen The Craft and liked it, hit me up with a review because that's my next aim.


	11. New School, Cool New Kid Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant… only Jaidyn

Chapter 11: New School's Cool Now, New Kid Blues

Weeks went by smoothly, without another incident concerning Aaron and Jaidyn. In fact, she was getting into the whole 'private' school thing. She'd made plenty of friends and

was first in her classes. During school, Reid tended to ignore her, and she was o.k. with that…for the most part. Whenever they were with the rest of the crew however, they shot

glances at each other, looks that said more than words. Whenever Tyler asks him about it, Reid shrugs and replies, "I'm just buying my time." For Reid, the initial shock of seeing

Jaidyn again was over, now it was time for him to scheme to make her his.

**Lunch.**

Jaidyn was late coming to the lunchroom; Reid wasn't there either. This made Tyler feel a little uncomfortable amongst the other couples. He felt even more uncomfortable

whenever Jaidyn was around. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but whenever Jaidyn smiled at him, or touched him in any way, he felt his heart beat increase and if possible, start

to burn. He always brushed the feelings away; it wasn't right liking Reid's crush, no matter how wrong he treated her. Reid was improving on his social skills with Jaidyn, at his own

pace. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Pogue's question. "Wait what?" Pogue grinned, "Daydreamin' again baby boy?" Tyler shrugged, "Just wonderin'

where Jaidyn is that's all. She's not usually this late." Caleb looked up from where he was playing with Sarah's hair. "Did she say anything about a study session?" Tyler shook his

head. Pogue's eyes narrowed. "Come to think of it, I haven't been seeing much of Reid either." Sarah sensed a 'Covenant' meeting about to take place, so she motioned for Kate

to leave with her. "See you guys later," she added, with a swift peck for Caleb.

Once they were gone, Caleb immediately put on the somber face, "Reid's ascending soon…" Pogue stiffened; Tyler knew where this was going. "So what? You really think that

after all he said-" Pogue cut him off, "The prophecy has to come true. If it doesn't, that's the end of our hopes to be able to use and still live life like normal." Caleb sighed, "I

haven't sensed Reid using at all." This caused both the other boys to look incredulously at him. Tyler smirked. "Reid, not using? That's amazing." Pogue shrugged, "I don't know,

maybe he's so close to ascending… he's scared." "Scared of what?" Reid, out of nowhere appeared behind Caleb. Nobody saw him approach. "Scared of what? He repeated as

he sat down, throwing his backpack on the table, whipping out his Calc book. "Test today?" Caleb asked. Reid shrugged and flipped though the pages. "Quiz, no big deal. What

the hell am I supposed to be scared of?" Pogue shot Tyler a look before Tyler answered, "Ascending." Again Reid shrugged. "Whatever." All heads turned towards Reid. Pogue

was the first to speak, "Hey man, are you ok?" Reid for once looked up. His eyes were darker than usual and by just one glance, they could tell he was agitated. "Yea I'm fine,

why?" Pogue raised an eyebrow, "Cause you didn't argue…" Reid shrugged again and sighed. "Aint in tha mood for bullshit." It was time for Caleb to raise his eyebrows. "So…

who did Jaidyn meet?" Reid slammed his Calc book down on the table. "Do I give a fuck?" Tyler all of a sudden looked up, to see Jaidyn walk in. "Hey there's-" he paused in mid

sentence. There was a boy close behind her. All eyes trailed on her and the dude she was conversing with. He was taller than Jaidyn but shorter than the other guys, curly black hair

fell to his neck, and he looked like a rebel, no uniform out of place in the café of Spencer Academy. Reid felt the hair on the back of his neck rise slowly. Other than that, he gave

no notice as the other guys looked up. Pogue started grinning as Jaidyn spotted them and started her way towards them with her friend. "So that's what got your panties in a tie.

Aww," Reid ignored Pogue and ground his teeth together as he watched Jaidyn approach through his eyelids. Everyday it was getting harder and harder for him to try and brush her

off. Not to mention the jealous fits he had whenever boys asked her for a tutoring session or talked to her in general. "Hey guys!" Jaidyn made it over and sat, nodding for her friend

to sit beside her on one side of Caleb, who bit back a growl and forced a smile. "Who's this?" the boy spoke before Jaidyn could. His voice was smooth ice, "Name's Cole. Just

transferred from Hastings." Caleb shook his hand and caught Tyler's glance. "I'm Pogue," Pogue extended his hand before Caleb could break Cole's. Tyler ignored Caleb's glance

and smiled. "I'm Tyler." Cole smiled _Yay a friendly face._ He thought. The other three boys at the table looked like they had a problem with Jaidyn talking to him. He looked over

at the blond who was staring into his Calc book like he was intent on setting it on fire. "And who are you?" Reid knew that this kid was talking to him. He just chose to ignore it.

Jaidyn rolled her eyes at Reid's jealousy. "That's Reid. Don't mind him; trust me he just broke up with one of his hoes." (Earlier that morning, Reid was arguing with this blond

chick, Lydia or Lyra (something) as she kissed him, Reid opened his eyes to see Jaidyn's hurt expression before she disappeared in the crowd. He meant to explain 2nd period, but

as soon as she walked in the class, she was with 'Cole'.) Reid burned as Caleb & Pogue muttered excuses to get up and leave the table. "Uh, Jai we'll catch you later." "We gotta

meet the girls, you know how it is." "Take care ya'll, and Reid," Reid didn't look up as Caleb laid a hand on his shoulder. "Be good." Was all he said, then they were gone. Tyler

gulped. _If_ _Jaiydn and Reid get into a fight, around this Cole I won't be able to stop them!_ Jaidyn expected a comeback, but received not even a glare. Cole then spoke up,

"Uh, huh so um anyway," –directing his conversation to Tyler. "Jai told me you guys grew up together." Tyler tried to smile, "Yea we sorta did. Caleb and Pogue lived right around

the corner, & Jai lived between me and Reid." Cole smiled. "Cool, I was much of a loner growing up…"

As they rambled on, Jaidyn continued looking at Reid for a reaction. Surely he wasn't angry when she caught him kissing another girl. Hold up, they aren't even dating! _Why is he _

_mad again??_ "What the HELL is YOUR problem?!" Jaidyn shot up off the bench staring daggers at Reid. Cole and Tyler froze. Reid slowly looked up, into her face, eyes

dangerously dark. "I asked you a question, Garwin." At this he stood up, _Who the hell does she think she's talking to?!_ Tyler tensed, biting back a groan. RRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! "Saved by the bell," breathed Tyler. Reid's eyes never left Jaidyn's as he packed his book in his bag. "Don't kid yourself Rayn." He muttered just for her

to hear, as he brushed past her out the lunchroom.

**now things get interesting Math Class**

Last period of the day. Calculus. Jaidyn was still ponderin' on what Reid was talking about when she led Cole to math class. Ignoring Cole's seemingly endless chatter, she was

deep in thought. _I don't like this at all…the way he said that…a threat? Would he threaten me?_ Once in the class, they didn't see Reid stalking them with his eyes. However,

once Jaidyn found a double desk near the front of the class, he popped up dropping his stuff on the desk. "You're in my seat." Jaidyn stared at Reid, who ignored her and focused

his intense blue eyes on Cole's who smiled and shrugged. "My mistake dude, didn't see you sittin' here." His voice was smooth, like glass and he didn't even move. Reid's eyes

flashed dangerously and he smiled slightly. "Your funeral. I'm not goina ask you again nicely." Jaidyn knew where this was going so she placed her hand on Cole's shoulder, "Hey,

its cool. Just move." Cole gazed confused at her for a second, then shrugged and got up. "Sure, um sorry man." Reid ignored his apology and sat down all comfortable like. Cole

nodded to Jaidyn as she mouthed, "I'm Sorry." And moved into the seat behind her. Jaidyn punched Reid in the arm, "What the hell is up with you?!" Reid turned her way and his

eyes seemed to glow. "The question is…" then the bell rang. Reid shrugged. "Another time Waif." Jaidyn rolled her eyes and focused on the teacher. This being the last class. 30

minutes later, Reid's head hit the desk, face facing her and Jaidyn ignored him completely focused in writing notes. A second after Reid seemed to be knocked out, Cole tapped

Jaidyn on the back of her neck, handing her a note. Jaidyn opened it; "Meet me after class, without your body guard?" Turning around she nodded at Cole, who smiled and looked

back at his notes. That brought a smile to her face. She turned back to the front to see Reid staring at her. "What?" she whispered. He turned his head and slept the other way.

Yea Reid was pissed that Jaidyn accepted the note from that dweeb. That's exactly why after class; he had a plan forming in his mind. She'll see just how serious he was about her

being his and only his.

_**Well, I hoped you guys liked it! Next chapter: First Date Frustrations & Reid's Temptation. Should be up in like 5 min lol.**_


	12. First Date Frustrations & Reid's Temptat

Hey Again!! Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 12: First Date Frustrations & Reid's Temptation

After class, Jaidyn hurried to grab her stuff, ignoring Reid's snores. Cole met her at the door. "You just goina leave him there?" Jaidyn shrugged. "More class is for his own good." Cole walked her to her locker, all the while talking. Jaidyn's eyebrows lowered as she realized something. "I used to know someone from Hastings…" Cole looked at her and his eyebrow raised as he opened her locker for her. "What's their name, I might know them." Jaidyn shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure he's gone for right now." Cole smiled. _He has a nice smile_, she noticed. "So, um I was thinking later on, if you're not busy…" Jaidyn's eyes widened slightly as she saw Reid coming towards them, out of the bustle of students. He was so obvious. She was rejoicing inside. Time for Reid to feel some jealousy. Jaidyn smiled to Cole and lifted an eyebrow, slightly raising her voice. "Yea, tonight's cool. I'm in room 215. Call me?" Cole smiled and leaned forward. "7:00 cool? I can call you around 6. Nicky's?" Jaidyn noticed Reid stop and the look on his face was priceless, she smiled and leaned in as well. "Cool." Cole smiled, if possible wider and nodded _he has very nice teeth…_, before leaving. Jaidyn watched him go, then turned to scan the crowd for Reid. He was nowhere to be found.

Yea Reid was pissed. Damn right. When he saw that new kid talking to Jaidyn, his Jaidyn that close, he felt fire swell and almost explode. All plans forgotten, he stomped in his room, slamming the door causing Tyler to jump almost a foot off his bed. "What's wrong with you?!" Reid ignored Tyler and dropped on his bed, throwing his bag by his dresser. Tyler rolled his eyes. "You know Reid, we're not kids anymore and your room still looks a mess." Reid seethed though gritted teeth. "Shut up Tyker." Tyler shrugged and went back to the magazine he was looking in. "So…" he said, breaking the silence. "Cole." Tyler got the reaction he was hoping for, Reid growled. "What about him." Tyler stifled a laugh, knowing he was pressing Reid's buttons. "Nothin, I like him that's all." Reid decided to be mean. "I'm sure you would." Before Tyler could respond there was a knock on their door. Thinking it was Pogue or Caleb, Tyler shouted. "It's open!" in practically ran Jaidyn, with a huge smile, and two dresses. Completely ignoring Reid, she leaped on Tyler, slamming the door shut in the process, squealing. "Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!! Ty, I'm going on a date! An actual date! I don't know what to wear! My hair!!" Tyler was ecstatic for her, he really was, "That's great Jai, but if only you would kindly withdraw your knees from my nuts, that would be very nice of you." He gasped out, obviously in pain. Reid was boiling, his hands tightened to fists, from where he lay on his bed, trying to shut out her squealing. Jaidyn jumped off of Tyler and held up the dresses. "I know this dress thing is supposed to be a girl thing but Sarah and Kate went to the movies with Pogue and Caleb, so what do you think? Red or Black." Tyler's face began to burn as he imagined Jaidyn in either of the short, tight looking dresses. "Red." He managed to get out, because the red dress had a slit that he figured went pretty high, and Jaidyn was pretty short. (Put two and two together.) Jaidyn bent down and kissed Tyler swiftly on the mouth and just as quickly as she came in, she was gone with a "Thank you!!" when the door slammed Tyler smiled at a clenched Reid. "So that's why you came in here all child-like! You were having a fit because Jai is going on a date!" Reid shrugged, "I could care less." Tyler groaned. "Both of you have problems. Just put it on the table, you want her." Reid grinned. "Yea, I want her. Face down, screamin' my name in a couple of pillows, or bent over with me shovin' my-" Tyler couldn't take anymore. "So that's it? That's all you want her for? Reid, she isn't just another one of your whores." Reid shrugged and grabbed Tyler's car keys. "Nah I keep in touch with my whores. She's just another fuck to me." Tyler rolled his eyes, forcing his anger down. "Where are you going?" Reid glanced at him and smiled, on his way out the door. "Got things to do…Later." Tyler shook his head as the door slammed. "Yeah, much."

Back in her room, Jaidyn smiled at herself in the mirror. Reid was so totally jealous; it showed so clearly on his face! Jaidyn pushed her hair back, playing with it until she just decided to keep it down. "Wild lookin' is the best way to go," she muttered to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Damn," Jaidyn cursed. She just got out of the shower so all she had on was a towel and a lacy black bra. "A second" the knock sounded again, this time louder and faster. "¡Un momento!" Jaidyn brushed her hair over her left shoulder and cracked the door. It was Reid. Without waiting for an invite, he pushed the door open and walked in, eyes on hers. Jaidyn backed up slow, as he pushed the door closed. "Going somewhere tonight?" he asked softly. Jaidyn raised an eyebrow. "Damn right." Reid stepped closer to her, filling in the space. "Hm, you're hot Rayn…so hot…" Jaidyn stiffened as he brought his hand up, playing with the towel. "What are you-" that's as far as she got before Reid's mouth covered hers, his hard body pressing into hers. She felt everything. Although she was shocked, she gave into his kiss, tongue dueling with his, once again a dance of dominance. Reid broke the kiss with a smile, and moved to her neck, hands caressing her sides, underneath the towel. (How he got his hands under the towel without it falling off, she didn't know.) Reid bit her neck possessively, wrenching a moan from Jaidyn's lips. She felt soothed as fingers caressed her inner thighs. _Wait. Fingers?_ Reid bit down harder as he suddenly eased his middle finger inside Jaidyn's heated opening. Jaidyn squealed softly as he eased another finger in. "That's two," he whispered. Jaidyn moaned as he slid them in and out. "So fuckin' wet. So fuckin' tight." He kept whispering. Damn him and his voice! Jaidyn closed her eyes and gave into Reid's torment. He bit her neck again, harder as he finger-fucked her. Jaidyn felt her body tighten and she was on the verge of exploding. "REID…!" was all she could say. She grabbed his shoulders for support as her body released. When Reid withdrew his fingers, her eyes opened and she saw him smiling, sucking his two fingers. "Taste good babe…now, wake up."

BRRRRRRIINNNGGG!!! BBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!! Jaidyn's phone rang causing Jaidyn to shoot straight up from where she lay sleep on her desk. Reaching for the phone, damn near knocking it over she glanced at the clock. 6:45. "DAMN HIM!!!" even asleep, that boy had an effect on her. She answered breathlessly. "Hello?" on the other end was Cole. "Hey, so we still going?" Jaidyn ran a shaking hand through her hair. Something didn't feel right. "Yeah, um I'll meet you there?" Cole laughed, "Cool, see you at 7." Jaidyn hung up. Quickly and turned her attention back to her mirror. Her lips looked puckered. Just her imagination, she hurriedly put on the red dress Tyler recommended and brushed her hair to the side. Frowning she looked closer in her reflection. On her neck, directly under her ear, two dark red marks stood out on her skin.

**Well, we're getting there. Slowly but surely. I can't even wait for chapter 13… who knows what will happen at Nickys.**


	13. Chapter 13: Nickys With a Twist of Fate

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I got you! I promise.

Chapter 13: Nickys With A "Twist of Fate" (I love Matt Hardy!!)

Nickys was packed and jamming. The music was loud, and the crowd was wild. Jaidyn worked her way through the dance floor eyes open for Cole, ignoring cat calls and saying hey only to those who spoke politely. Glancing at her watch, she read 7:35. _Where is he…?_, she thought. It took her almost forever to get ready after her dream. At least that's what she thinks it was. She refused to believe that Reid used on her for a sexual purpose. _But then,_ without thinking she massaged the two semi red bruises on her neck. She made her way to the bar. "Can I have fries and a beer?" she had to yell to be heard by one of the waiters who gave her thumbs up. "Damn if only they allowed bar fights, me and my power would be just fine." She muttered to herself, still scanning the crowd. "Jaidyn?" great. Not who she wanted to see right now. "Hey Caleb." Caleb had been watching her since she had set foot in Nickys. He took a seat at the bar next to her. She gave him a side smirk, "Would never guess on seeing you in a place like this on such a wild night." Caleb kept his eyes on hers as he answered softly, "People change Jaid." She held his stare. "Not everyone." She shot back. He smiled as her order arrived. She nibbled on her fries in silence before looking back into the crowd. "You going to be here with Cole?" her eyes turned back towards him, "How'd you-" Caleb shrugged. "Reid. Let us all know." Jaidyn clenched her jaw but before she could curse Reid to the depths of Hades, Caleb pushed away from the bar, "He loves you, you know. He just has to get used to the fact that you're not his possession." Jaidyn looked into Caleb's eyes and saw the warmth of love spark in them. "What about you…?" Caleb smiled, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Jai, the prophecy doesn't say anything about Danvers-"

"To hell with the prophecy!!" Caleb's eyebrow rose and a smile played on his lips.

"Jai, the day you and Reid quit kidding yourselves, is going to be one hell of a day. Don't stay out too late." Then he was gone.

Turning back to the bar, Jaidyn downed her beer and called for another, glancing at her watch. 7:45.

"Hey," a hand brushed against her back and lips against her cheek. "Sorry I'm so late," Cole looked great. Black jeans, black hoody and boots gave him a dark appearance. Jaidyn smiled and felt a touch of power in her mind but she ignored it as she gave into his hug. "What took you so long?" Cole shrugged, "Got nervous, spent like 15 minutes in my car trying to figure out what I was going to say to you." Jaidyn smiled and fought a blush, "What was your verdict?" Cole smiled and looked her up and down. "You are beautiful." Jaidyn had to look away, her blush becoming apparent. Cole took her hand, "Lets dance." She turned her back to him heading for the dance floor not catching Cole's smirk, or his eyes flash over black.

Reid lounged against a pool table watching Jaidyn's performance. He felt sick to his stomach, but that was just the rage building up as he saw her blush. "Garwin! You bettin or what?" Reid's eyes flashed blue ice as he turned from his little show back to Aaron. "Raise the stakes." Aaron's eyebrow rose. "We already at 50, ass." Reid shrugged and leaned forward. "Then find another player, dick." Aaron gritted his teeth. All his boys backed down, because the stakes were too high for each ball. "Fine. 75." Reid yawned and smiled. "Lets handle it then."

On the dance floor Jaidyn and Cole were dancing to a slow song when she saw Reid through the people, as always playing pool. At once the hickys on her neck begin to burn which seemed to flow through her whole body. Something was wrong. "Cole," she gasped. Cole just seemed to hold onto her, even though it was like her body temperature was shooting up. "You thought you could get away from me…" he whispered. Jaidyn pushed back enough to see his face. Her eyes opened wide as Cole seemed to disappear and Chase took his place. "No…" she pushed him with all her strength. "Shh," he whispered. "I won't ever let you go." He held on tighter, Jaidyn risked a glance at Reid who was all into his pool game. _Shit…I can't risk this… but I have to. _Jaidyn closed her eyes and with all the force she could muster she slapped Chase's face, which threw him off of her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" she screamed, and ran out the exit. Chase morphed back to Cole, their scene oblivious to everyone else. He smiled and as a blue silhouette followed her out.

Jaidyn was running for her life she was sure. _The only time I actually need Reid watching my back…asshole_ she thought. She could run to Caleb's house. But that too far, and she didn't know where Pogue was. Her objective, she had to keep Chase away from Tyler. Reid could probably take Chase for a little while, whether he ascended or not. Tyler, well nobody knew where his potential truly was because he never used unless pushed to. She ran until she came to an alley. "Made a wrong turn…" she gasped for air, "Where am I…?" "Right where I want you." Jaidyn's heart stopped as Chase descended from the air, eyes pitch black. "Honey. I'm home." Jaidyn backed up slow. "Chase…" Chase nodded. "Naturally. You see I, I always thought you had a thing for Caleb. That's why I went after him first. Not knowing," he was circling her now, "Not knowing that it was really Reid you were lusting for." Jaidyn's eyebrows narrowed. "That was you…in the dream?" suddenly Chase grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the alley wall, his body holding her up. "Yes. It was me. And you, still…" ignoring her gasps for air, he ran his lips over hers. "You still taste, hella good." Jaidyn's dark green eyes turned darker. "Guess what prick. It doesn't belong to you. And you ain't ever going to have me!" her power exploded from her soul pushing Chase off her. "Hmm," he smiled. "I need a good rumble."

Reid was satisfied. Only one more ball and the wins were his. He was in the zone. He didn't even need to use, the shot was so easy. He aimed…pitched…and "REID!!" he hit the ball, and completely missed the target. Aaron and his boys laughed as Reid turned on the intruder eyes blazing, ready for battle. It was Cole. _Even better, an excuse to break his jaw. _But before Reid could speak Aaron approached hand out. "Pay up Blondie." Cole started pulling on Reid. "Come on!! Its Jaidyn!!" Reid ignored Aaron and pushed Cole's hand off him. "What? Where is she?" Aaron pushed Reid, "The money, Garwin." Cole looked terrified. "This, this guy came out of nowhere and she tried to stop him but he, he did something strange and she-" Reid didn't need to hear anymore. He pushed past Aaron full speed. "Shit." Cole followed him. Once out Nicky's, the cool night air surrounding them, Reid looked around. "Which way?" Cole shrugged and started smiling. Reid's pierced eyebrow twitched and he grabbed Cole by the front of the hoody. "I'm not fuckin around! Which way!!" Cole's eyes flashed pitch black. _Wait, black?!_ Reid thought briefly before the Power filled his body and threw him backwards. Reid landed on his feet and raised his head, eyes also pitch black to be staring at Chase Collins. Chase spread his arms wide with a smile. "Hey little bro. I'm Back."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant…I own Jaidyn

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant…I own Jaidyn

Note from Raijeria: Sorry!! Summer is here and I'm busy!!

Summary: Oh No! Chase is back, and he's with Jaidyn…no he's battling Reid…Wait…a freebie? What's going on??

Chapter 14: Freebie, Flashes, Feelings and Freaks!

"I'm back." Reid felt a cold splash of fear. _Chase?! What the hell?" _but of course, he played it off. "So, back from hell? Damn how was your trip?" Chase laughed at Reid's insolence. "You are such a young pup Reid. I gave myself to Caleb." Reid stiffened. He didn't like where this was going as Chase continued. "Caleb and Pogue were goina be the toughest. So, I lay dormant. My original plan was to wait until Tyler's turn." Reid growled. "Stay away from him," Chase held up a hand, the one that wasn't occupied with the ball of energy. "Relax. My plan was interrupted. When the baby boy ascends no doubt you all would be there, so that leaves you. Then little miss Gypsy had to return. Just in time for your ascension." Reid froze. "Jaidyn…" her name came out like a whisper. Then, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Chase's voice lost the comics and grew hard. "Nothing yet. Ask yourself Reid, why do you think Jaidyn really left? Do you really think she would kill her family? You think her power was that unstable?" The energy ball faded, and Chase frowned. "Hmm," Reid noticed and narrowed his eyes. "Wait…"Chase turned back into Cole, looking directly into Reid's eyes. "Better hurry Reid, your girl is getting tired." Cole all of a sudden turned into a circular blue portal looking thing. Reid saw Jaidyn get drop kicked through a fence. "Fuck." He took off.

Jaidyn was done. The only thing she could think about was getting her ass royally kicked by Chase. After announcing his return, she begged for him to just leave. He was never that easy. She shielded herself with her powers the best she could, but Chase was stronger. Especially since Jaidyn hadn't used in a while. Chase on the other hand watched her with eyes filled with passion. "Come on Jai, get up. You're stronger than this." His voice was hard as Jaidyn just lay there, unable to move. Chase uttered a low growl and Jaidyn instinctively winced but the blow never landed. Reid held Chase's arm, out of nowhere, slamming him in the face with his left fist, knocking Chase back a couple of steps. While Chase was on the ground, Reid picked Jaidyn up, roughly throwing her over his shoulder. "Stay away from her." He snarled, before leaping in the air, and was gone. Chase picked himself up with a smile. "Your luck Reid. I give you a freebie…since she likes you so much."

Jaidyn felt wind…and a lot of it but she was out. Chase's last kick sent her straight to black world. Reid felt her body completely go limp. "Good," he muttered. Jaidyn hated heights, and he figured it would be a lot easier without her screaming in his ear. He landed on the roof of his house. 30 minutes later, Reid had Jaidyn laid out on his bed, tending to her cuts and bruises. Her once whole red dress resembled a scrap rag. He ignored his own wounds and pressed a cold towel against a cut on Jaidyn's cheek. His thoughts going back to when they were kids and got into mock fights. He smirked remembering how he hated Pogue for getting too rough with Jaidyn. The small drop of blood that came from Jaidyn's lip, set off a fire in Reid's blood. He continued to clean her, lost in his thoughts. "Re-Reid…" his name was as moan on her lips. He snapped back to reality as she bit her lower lip. "Jai?" she was still knocked out, obviously. Reid sighed a little. _I gotta call Caleb and the others…_

Caleb was furious. Never had he felt so much power used. "Damn Reid…" was all he could say, he knew that Jaidyn had a date, but he didn't think that Reid would use to scare away Cole. He already had Pogue and Tyler on three-way, Tyler as usual trying to cover. "I don't think Reid would use like that Caleb, he knows better!" on the other end of the line Pogue was exasperated. "His birthday in less than a week, he's using like a maniac, **and** he's interrupting my alone time with Kate. How do we stop this?" Caleb sighed deeply. "I don't know. But something's not right. I mean, Reid isn't that strong… I haven't felt this much power since Chase." There was silence. Tyler spoke up, his voice a little more than a whisper. "You don't think Chase is-" Caleb cut him off as his cell rang. "Hold on." He took a glance at it. "Shit, guys get to my house. It's Reid." He hung up without waiting for an answer. "Reid." He acknowledged, picking up. Reid sounded calm. "Caleb." Caleb waited, for an excuse, something. Instead he got silence. "Reid, what's going on? Where are you?" Reid spoke softly, "Don't worry about where I am. Caleb, Chase is back." A cold shock seemed to shoot up Caleb's spine. "What the hell are you-" Reid cut him off, "I can't really tell you how or why, but that Cole kid was one of Chase's agents and he showed his face tonight." Caleb went numb, "Jaidyn-" Reid again cut him off, "She's safe. She's with me, a little beat up which brings me to question. What the hell does Chase want with her?" Caleb began to get pissed at Reid's arrogant tone, and it showed in his voice. "Now listen Reid, Wherever the fuck you are, get to my house and bring Jaidyn with you." Reid's voice also hardened. "Guess what Danvers, ain't goina happen. Chase doesn't scare me-" "Chase isn't after you! He wants Jai, and you're goina be the dumbass that lets him get her!" Reid grew quiet. Caleb tried again, voice a little softer. "Look Reid, there are things you don't understand yet. Jaidyn and Chase's relationship is one of them. Get her to my house…be with us on this!" Reid spoke again. "Watch your back Caleb. Don't let Tyler get hurt…I'll be in touch." He hung up. "Reid? REID?!" Pogue and Tyler walked in his room, just as he threw his cell. "DAMMIT!!"

Reid dropped his phone, his hands shaking slightly. Chase might start to look for him by going to Caleb and the others. He would lay low. _I have no choice but to._ But something ticked in his mind…something Caleb said. "_Jaidyn and Chase's relationship…"_ Reid shook his head and made his way back to Jaidyn's side. His mother's house would be the last place Caleb and the others looked if they wanted to find him. Jaidyn squirmed in her sleep as Reid looked down at her. Half of him wanted to curl up beside her, and never let her go. His pride held him back. The relationship thing got to him, and he was determined to figure out what Caleb meant. Reid gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away from Jaidyn and went to sit by his window, thoughts revolving around her safety and her secret.

_Jaidyn was running away…or at least she was trying to. Chase was hard on her heels as she struggled for a breath struggled to get back to the caravans. She tried to reason with him, her 16__th__ birthday, she begged him not to go after Caleb and the others. She begged him with her skills as a dancer, naively turning him on max. When he grabbed her and pressed up against her, she felt his dick and immediately knew his intentions. So she ran. _Jaidyn began thrashing about the bed slightly, causing Reid to wake sleepily. As the night went on, the window grew cold and he found himself at the foot of the bed. "Jaidyn what the hell?" he whispered as a foot hit him in the face. _Somewhere in her mind, Jaidyn heard someone calling her name as she ran from Chase. The voice was soothing, strong. Before she could answer back, Chase appeared in front of her with a wind strong enough to throw her to the ground. "Please," she begged up to him, "Don't do this." Chase just smiled as he knelt down beside her, grabbing her neck, wrenching her face towards his. _Jaidyn was thrashing full out now, knocking Reid completely off the bed. "NOO! Chase NO! Please, DON'T DO THIS! NOO! Ow-ow- AAAAAAhhhhhhh!! NOOO! NO!" she collapsed into tears, sobbing but still asleep. Reid was shocked, but a fire built itself in Reid's heart as he heard the sound effects of her dream. "Jaidyn wake up." He climbed back up on his bed and sat up curling her on top of him. "Shh, baby wake up. Wake up." Jaidyn jolted out of sleep, with a gasp "Reid?" Reid held her close, as she realized where she was. "Oh, Reid," she buried her face in his chest and sobbed full heartedly. Reid waited until she was only sniffling before speaking, not trusting himself. "Rayn…" when he did speak, it seemed to break the magic. Jaidyn pushed off him and curled into a ball, herself. Reid let her go, reluctantly and they sat in silence. "Did you call Caleb?" her voice was a whisper. Reid had his back to her as he kicked off his shoes. "Yea." His answer was short, tone harsh. Jaidyn knew he was hurt from her pushing off him, finding comfort in herself. "Is he goina come?" hers seemed to get smaller. Reid let out a sarcastic laugh, "If you'll forgive me for saying so Pocahontas, no Caleb isn't coming." Jaidyn sat up out of the fetal position. She felt the tension roll off Reid in waves. "Reid, you can't take Chase-" "Did he rape you?" his voice was hard as he cut her off. Jaidyn grew quiet. Reid felt the fire and fought to keep his self- control. "What's it to you anyway? Ever since I came back, you've acted like I meant nothing to you. So why pretend to start caring now?" her voice had so much hard truth that he flinched. When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed and got up. He felt her move and in a flash was in front of her "Re-" her words were gone as his lips trapped hers in a searing kiss. The moments their lips touched, he witnessed her rape, he looked into her heart and saw nothing but love for all the Sons, and he felt her heart rip when he, Reid called her out that night at Nickys. Jaidyn saw Reid's jealousy of Caleb, his hatred for Chase, his fear of ascending, and his love for her. She witnessed nights when Reid was younger he spent up looking for her, crying himself to sleep. She felt his heart lurch when she appeared that night at Nicky's, the emotions he felt. With a soft cry she wrenched herself away from Reid's kiss, but his strong arms held her close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She gave into his hug, but stiffened and backed away from him. "How do I know this isn't another dream?" Reid's eyebrow drew up slowly. "Dream?" without answering, Jaidyn brushed her hair back over her shoulder, showing Reid the two dark red marks on her neck. Reid's eyebrow managed to get higher, "That was Chase's doing. He used _**Illusion**_**." **Jaidyn felt her face grow bright red. Reid gritted his teeth at her expression, "It's not like he hasn't seen you before, so you really shouldn't be embarrassed about it." Jaidyn went from embarrassed to defensive in the split second. "Don't even go there." Reid's eyes seemed to get a little darker. "I didn't mean to offend you. It pisses me off." Jaidyn avoided his gaze, taking the moment to look around the room. "Reid, are we-" "In my room." He finished the sentence for her. Jaidyn's gaze snapped back to his with mild shock. _She knows about the relationship with my Mother. Of course, who doesn't?_ "Reid… you brought me here because you know that this would be the last place Caleb and the others…" Reid ignored her statement and began pulling off his clothes, starting with his shirt. Jaidyn's eyes followed from his throat downwards. She wanted so badly to trace his many tattoos with her tongue. Reid seemed to know what she was thinking. In a split second, he was back in front of her, chest pressing against her barely clad bust. "I'll go slow." He whispered, as he brought his head down for a kiss.

Caleb was beyond furious. "So Chase really is back," Pogue began, stretched out over Caleb's bed. Caleb took place by his window. "That's what Reid says. If that's the case, then-" "Chase was just lying dormant until Jaidyn returned for Reid's ascension. He's going to try to take Reid and Jaidyn's power." Tyler finished for him. Pogue narrowed his eyes, "And we don't know where the hell Reid is…" Tyler lowered his eyes, _the only place where we wouldn't look for him…_ out loud he voiced his worry for Jaidyn. "What about Jai? Reid can't take Chase on…" Caleb cut him off, eyes intently focused on the outside. "When it comes to Jaidyn, Reid can hold his own. At least until she finds one of us."

They lay naked. Reid peeled off every scrap of the dress (what was left of it anyways) Jaidyn let him, she lay still as his hands worked her body, her every breath had his name on it as he massaged her flesh, her skin scorched underneath his fingertips. As dominant as Jaidyn seemed to be, when she was in Reid's arms, she felt like that tender child that needed love in order to survive. When Reid saw her naked body for the first time, the sensual curves and tone, he immediately ate the words he had said before about not wanting to have any part of her. As he witnessed her slight shiver as he stroked her flesh, he realized that he **had** to have her. It killed him inside because he had tasted many before her whereas she had only taken one. And that wasn't even her choice. Jaidyn sensed Reid's slight discomfort and hesitation, so she took over; tracing the Rebel tattoo he had on his chest with her tongue. Reid rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him to give her better access. Jaidyn straddled him and leaned down, nipping his ear, pausing to suck on the piercing. Reid's eyes closed and he sighed, rubbing Jaidyn's entire body with his hands, learning her. His fingers traced new bruises and old, so gently Jaidyn was almost surprised that it was Reid who was under her. She started giggling, _I wonder if Tyler is the aggressive one, _that thought alone was hilarious to her. "What's funny," Reid muttered, a little gruffly. Jaidyn twitched her nose and begin gently nibbling his lower lip. "You wook wike a wabbit," he tried to say. Jaidyn let his lip go and nuzzled his nose, "And you still taste like clover and ginseng." Reid's nose twitched and he put his arms behind his head. "What the hell is it with you Gypsies and nature? Damn why couldn't I taste like cotton candy or chocolate, something edible…" Jaidyn smiled and began kissing his from his neck to his chest and further downward. "You can eat clover-" she bit his right nipple, unexpectedly. Reid gasped as her sudden move caused hot sparks to travel straight to his groin. Soothingly, she flicked her tongue across the reddening nub, "And you can eat ginseng," she French kissed her way to his other nipple where she slowly sucked; finding nerves he never knew existed. Reid struggled to keep his composure but his hard-on was very apparent to Jaidyn's bare ass. "Very nice Reid," she breathed as she reached behind her and grabbed his shaft stroking him up gently…

:uh hohohoho!! Should I continue? Huh huh huh huh lol next chapter is going to be nothing but FLUFF!! Can't wait, can you?


End file.
